The present invention relates to an elongated channel-shaped structure of multiple uses, in particular for supporting absolute filters of a so-called "clean room". This structure, preferably formed of a number of assembled anodized extruded aluminium sections, is adapted to house and support, particularly in combination with transverse depending elongated members and possibly vertical joining elements, all that is required for a suspended ceiling assembly with facilities, especially of a clean room (sterilized, hospital operating room, etc.).
It is known at the height of the ceiling in rooms of industrial premises or designed for public use (i.e. of social, educational, recreative, etc. character) such as hospitals, schools, congress halls, department stores, etc., a great number of systems are installed, being required for the operation of the facilities provided in the same rooms. One could mention for example fundamental facilities such as power and fluids distributing systems and the lighting, as well as the diffusors for air conditioning, the sprinkler system, the loudspeakers and in particular, for the above-mentioned "clean rooms", the so-called absolute filters.
It is known that the function of supporting these systems has been hitherto carried out by means of frames of metal or other material, with square or rectangular cross-section, to be joined together one another and to be adapted each time to the particular problem to be solved. These frames had thereby to be subjected, when mounted on the ceiling, to various operations such as cutting, drilling for the insertion of fastening bolts, possible welding and final sealing along the junctions. In spite of this sealing, made for example by using silicone-based materials, a complete air-tight seal was difficult to be obtained, especially when absolute filters were provided for a clean room, that is a room with extremely high requirements as to the reduction of dust. In any case the necessary adjustment steps during the assemblage and the check operation had required long time and as a consequence high costs, also taking into account the necessary specialized labour required.